


There's Something Wrong With This Town

by Inadequate_Nightmare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angels of Death, Angels vs Angels, Big Gay Love Story, Edgy Characters, Gabriel is heavily inspired by Gabriel from Supernatural, I spent like 2 months on the first chapter, Lynn has sexy tattoos, Lynn is such an addict, Multi, No Smut, Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Please Don't Kill Me, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inadequate_Nightmare/pseuds/Inadequate_Nightmare
Summary: Lynn Arkis sees the evil in people. He sees the lies, and the terror that lay underneath the foundation of this town.He knows he has to defeat the archangel Michael.What he doesn't know, is that he has to fall in love with Gabriel before time is up.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Fly Angel

To walk down the crowded streets surrounded by the people you've known your whole life.  
In this small village it was a pain. Lynn Arkis knew this more than anyone. Now turning fifteen, and walking down the streets with his friends, Markus Batzic,and Antonio Martinez. He looked into the cheerful faces of the swordsmith Ms. Kieco, and the faces of her sickly sweet kids, playing with the family dog.  
It disturbed him

Lynn Arkis, age seventeen. The year is 1836, and he is still living in this small, cheerful, repulsing, town. He walks down the same old brick street, to his workplace. He has lost contact with his friends, for they have sailed off to live in America. His tentative footsteps barely make a sound as he walked beside an alleyway between the newspaper place, and the old carriage station.  
Suddenly, he felt a dizzying passage of air, and he was in a foreign basement.  
His confused eyes look around in fear and anticipation. He was not superstitious, but he wasn't so sure now.  
His gaze landed on a figure in a dark corner of a room. Catching his eyes, the figure walked out into a lighter portion of the room. The light revealed a dark haired man dressed in strange attire. To admit...it looked quite futuristic. His piercing blue eyes looked like he had seen many battles, Haunted...but calculating, and wise. To be honest, that terrified Lynn to the depths of his bones. He was about to open his mouth to say something, only to realize that his arms and legs were bound, and he was gagged. The man walked up closer to him. Leaning forward, he whispered in Lynn’s ear.  
“You truly are the perfect specimen to defeat the boy-king.”  
Lynn’s mind raced, his blood pumped. Every cell in his body was telling him not to let this man touch him. He jerked back in his chair as far as the bounds permitted him to do. He thrashed and jerked around, but it was no use.  
With inhuman strength, The man yanked Lynn still. Behind the cloth covering his mouth, Lynn took a sharp intake of breath, and cast his eyes towards the man. The man chuckled and took a step back. He took one last glance at Lynn before moving to get something from the table in the farside of the room.  
Lynn jerked around violently in his chair as he saw what the man was holding (a blade), when he began to walk back. The man held his hand up, and snapped his fingers. Lynn immediately stopped moving around. His kidnapper looked up at him, with a strange blue glow to his eyes.  
“My name is Michael.” He said.  
Lynn arched his brow in confusion. Why would the kidnapper tell him his name? Michael saw this, and spoke again.  
“The archangel Michael.”

He got it now. This guy was a lunatic and happened to find poor Lynn off the streets. I’m gonna die. Oh gods, I’m going to die!  
Michael, seemingly reading his mind, looked genuinely offended, and retorted.  
“I’m an angel of the lord. I won’t kill a mortal”  
Lynn relaxed at this. Michael took the blade he was holding and made a small knick in his own neck. To his horror, and surprise, not blood, but a strange blue light came out of the indent. After a few seconds, Micheal put his hand on the wound, and it closed up. He then seemed to coax the blue light to go closer and closer to Lynn. Despite the circumstances, Lynn was not afraid of the light. As it grew closer, he came to realize that this light was a part of him. This light was supposed to be there.  
Lynn opened his mouth.  
The light slithered in at a quicker pace, now that it had been accepted. He felt an intense burn in his throat as it went in, much like the effects from taking a sip of vodka. He felt his entire being remold itself to fit what he now knew as “grace”. He knew his mission. Michael wasn’t a part of it.  
Lynn felt a surge of power in his palms. He placed them on the chains binding him, and surprisingly, they broke. He rubbed his wrists. He then turned around to face Michael. His eyes glowed a dangerous shade of blue. Lynn felt a vibration bubble on his tongue. He spoke in fluent enochian to Michael.  
“Láttu þennan stað blekkjast. Ég mun aldrei beygja þig fyrir þér.”  
Lynn then cast a spell upon Michael and ran into the nearby woods of what he now knew to be America.


	2. The weight of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the angel of sacrifice, and find out a tidbit of Lynn's purpose.

Lynn ran through the woods. He’s been running for hours. What is he running from? He doesn’t know. His destiny? His life? Maybe he’s just running. Running into nothingness, into peace. 

Lynn Arkis is at the age seventeen. The year is 1974. He has come to the conclusion that he might be seventeen for a long time. He is sitting on a stone in the remnants of the woods he ran into all those years ago. He knows what he is. He did research on the angels and their powers.   
He knows the prophecy that is to be fulfilled. It is heaven’s plan for him to fall in love with one of the archangels. Which one? He isn't sure. He just knows that it has to be one of them.   
Lynn is the Ans-Angel, and that is how he met Anheal.   
Anheal’s POV   
I know of the ans-angel prophecy. I know that it is my job to find him and bring him to the council of heaven so that we can locate the archangels. If he falls in love with Lucifer, it’s all over for the universe. Heaven, earth, and hell alike shall fall. It is my job to keep the realms in balance.


	3. Best Friends Until The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn meets a man who's aura almost matches his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's short! I just wanted to post something ;-;

Lynn has long since become accustomed to people around him coming and going as life passes him by. What he wasn't accustomed to, was meeting people like him.   
He was sitting at the bar, in a club full of people. He was just another face among the crowd. He was looking down at his empty glass, his face twisted in confusion. He felt something amiss.   
A hand rested on his shoulder. Causing him to look up in surprise at a boy who had very fluffy hair and a sultry smile. This boy gave off a strange aura almost like his own, but not quite.   
“Mind if I buy you another drink, cutie?”  
Lynn looked him up and down. This guy’s aura seemed to be repressed. He responded back with the same flirtatious smile.  
“Not at all.”  
The mysterious man grinned before calling over the bartender.   
“I’ll have a plate of vodka lemon drops for…”  
Lynn smiles before speaking.  
“David.”  
The man had an unreadable expression.   
“For ‘David’ here. I’ll pay.~”  
The bartender went off to prepare the drinks. The man turned to Lynn.   
“Are you not gonna ask for mine?”  
Lynn put his hand on his cheek before leaning onto the table seductively.   
“What’s your name, stranger?”  
The man smiled in an almost demonic way, before his eyes flashed an acidic yellow. 

Lynn leaned closer to him, flashing his prismatic eyes. The being beside him licks his lips.   
“The name’s Harlet. What’s yours? Ansangel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will this encounter turn out for Lynn? Tell me what you think in the comments! 💕


End file.
